The invention relates to a method for monitoring a rotation rate sensor having a vibration gyro, which represents a bandpass filter and is part of at least one control loop which comprises digital and analog components and excites the vibration gyro by supplying an excitation signal at its natural frequency, in which case an output signal can be tapped off from the vibration gyro, from which the excitation signal and a rotation rate signal are derived by filtering and amplification.
By way of example, EP 0 461 761 B1 discloses rotation rate sensors in which a vibration gyro is excited on two radially aligned axes, for which purpose a primary and a secondary control loop are provided, with appropriate transducers on the vibration gyro. When rotation rate sensors such as these are used to stabilize the vehicle movement in vehicles, then dangers can occur as a result of failure or a malfunction. In order to prevent this, functional monitoring must be provided for the rotation rate sensor.